The present invention relates to easels and similar devices for holding books, paper, film and other sheet material in an upright disposition for reading or similar uses.
Easels of varying constructions and uses are well known and, for many years, have been a virtually necessary piece of equipment for typists and other operators of similar equipment for supporting books, paper, etc., so as to free the operator's hands for use of his equipment and other tasks. More recently, with the advent and proliferated use of computers, easels have become widely used in such industry by computer operators. While such easels are substantially functional for their intended purposes, they typically are not adapted for ready disassembly, compact storage or transportability, which features are particularly desirable for easels to be used in computer applications.
In contrast, the present invention provides a foldable easel adapted to be folded into a flat condition for ready storage in a notebook, binder or the like for easy transportation or to be unfolded into a functional erected condition.